Worthless Hunter
by Dwalkern64
Summary: Damon is a failure when it comes to anything and everything, but that does not stop him from pursuing his dreams of becoming a hunter! Arkos, White Rose, Bumblebee, Noren and CardinxVelvet!


**Hey everybody! I'm writing an OC story :D Hehe. Not the conventional "Overpower my own character" one either. ^^ **

**Next chapter update will be BEACON HIGH SCHOOL! **

**Hope you enjoy the adventures of Damon and his life in Beacon... If he makes it!**

**I do not own RWBY! Monty Oum does! **

* * *

"How did this happen?" Shouted a green eyed boy. His brown hair flowing in the nights wind. His emerald orbs held fear and frustration. _'The grimm never attacked the village and to make matters worse, I can't do a damn thing about it!'_

A horde of grimm had attacked the city and caused panic. Limp bodies were crowding the now crimson streets, as Beowolves and Ursa decimated all in their path. The victims screams fell upon death ears. No one was coming to save them, the damage had already been done. This wasn't a fairy tale, no one was coming and the brown haired teen knew it.

He turned away from the carnage and ran to the edge of the town, tears streamed down the boys face _'I'm helpless!' _He thought as he ran into the dark forest _'No, I was useless...I couldn't help anyone and now I'm leaving them to die!' _When he was sure he was at a safe distance, he leant his head onto a tree "Why can't I fight?..." He cried bitterly "The people who were capable of fighting just ran!" He punched the tree and cried in frustration.

Once he had calmed down, he walked the rest of the way through the forest until he emerged on the outskirts of the neighbouring village. The village was illuminated by torches placed about the buildings. The streets were quiet and dark.

The boy ran over to the villages guild and burst through the door. A guild is a place for hunters who have passed their education. They can collect missions and other requests by looking at the bills posted on the board.

All eyes went onto the brown haired boy. A man with blonde hair, carrying a pair of dual blades rushed over to the boy "Is everything okay, little one?"

"The grimm... attacked..." He fainted before he could give the complete message.

"Get this boy a room!" The mans voice boomed throughout the hall.

* * *

_"I can't believe Trayus fell..." A soft voice could be heard "How did we not notice?" _

_"I don't know." A familiar voice replied "That boy is really lucky..." _

The green eyed boy stirred and sat up. Rubbing his eyes to rid the sleep, he scanned the room. Sitting at his bedside, was the man who had spoken to him in the guild, a smile was etched onto his scarred face. Behind him, leaning up against the doorframe was a beautiful, blue haired lady. Her eyes a deep brown.

"You're awake." The man let out a sigh of relief "I was starting to think that you would never wake up." He chuckled.

"Shut up, Bert." The women scolded him "He has just woken up for goodness sake." She moved over to stand beside Bert and held out her hand "Hey there, I'm Eliza." She greeted warmly "May I ask your name?"

The boy nodded "My name is Damon Valentine... Where am I?" He asked in confusion.

"You are in one of the guilds bedrooms. After you passed out I carried you up here and payed for the room." Bert explained.

"I'm sorry..." Damon lowered his head "I don't mean to be a nuisance."

Bert and Eliza looked at each other in disbelief and broke out in laughter.

"What?" The boy questioned.

"You are no trouble to us." Eliza smiled, wiping a tear away.

"She's right." Bert put a hand on Damon's shoulder "But, you will have to work for your keep." He spoke more seriously now "You will have to earn some lien if you want to say here. I can only help you for so long."

Damon slowly nodded. There was no point in trying to deny it, his home was gone "How will I earn money?" He asked the older man.

Bert shrugged "That is up to you. You could try and get a job as a guild chef or you could try your hand at hunting." He smiled.

The boy's expression dropped a little "I'm completely useless in a fight." He said with a strained smile "I'll see if I can find a job."

Eliza smiled "That's the spirit. When you are ready, come down and I'll show you the ropes." She made her way out of the room "Come on, Bert." She called out.

Bert stood up and pointed to a pile of clothes "Feel free to take a shower and wear any of those clothes." He informed, before leaving.

Once they had left the room, Damon got out of bed and looked at the mirror. His brown hair was dirty and disheveled and his clothes were ripped and tattered. He sighed and stripped down. He opened the door to the shower and turned on the water.

After he had finished his shower, the boy walked into the room and rifled through the clothes. He picked up a thin, blue, buttonless jacket with a yellow trim. the right sleeve stopped at the boys shoulder whereas the left went to his elbow. He then found a matching pair of shorts where both the legs met at the knee. After he had changed into the new attire, he quickly grabbed a pair of brown hunting boots before making his way down to the guild hall.

"Hey Damon, over here!" Eliza called out to the boy.

He nervously started to walk towards the women, desperately trying to avoid the looks from the other members.

"Loving the new look." She smiled caringly "Are you sure you're not a hunter?"

He looked down at himself and back up to Eliza, a sense of pride overcoming the boy "I may look like one, but I could never live up to the title." He replied.

Eliza eyed the boy up one more time before deciding "I won't let you work as a chef." This earned her a surprised gasp from the boy "You have the eyes and heart of a hunter." She praised the boy in a way a mother would.

"B..but I couldn't possibly be of any use in a hunt!" He protested "I have always been weak and afraid..." He said sadly. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder "Bert?"

"Then I will train you." He grinned "There's no point in denying something you so obviously want. Eliza can read people like books. Why don't you just come with me on a hunt?"

"I guess... one hunt couldn't hurt..." Damon gave a weak smile.

* * *

The next few months went by quick. After the first hunt Damon had gone on, he decided that he did infact want to be a hunter. With the help from the guild he managed to craft his very own weapon.

Damon took a seat on one of the benches in the guild hall and sighed, his lightning whip lay at his waist "What's up guys?" He greeted his friend, depositing his bag next to his feet.

"And just where the hell have you been?" A fiery redheaded, fox faunus called Ariesiana demanded.

Damon flinched "I'm sorry, I was just practicing with Hallowed Light." He smiled at hearing his weapons name.

"Oh yeah, how's the training coming along?" She asked.

"Still no improvement..." He groaned "Maybe I should apply for one of those hunting schools..." He said thoughtfully.

"And leave me and everyone else? I'd beat the crap out of you if you tried to leave." Aries threatened.

"I..I was kidding!" Damon stuttered quickly, not wanting to get dragged into a fight with the fox.

"You best be, Valentine!" She scowled "Imagine how Bert and Eliza would feel if you just upped and left."

The boy frowned sadly and stood up "You're right..." He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder "I'll see you later..." He said before walking to his room.

"Huh?" Aries watched the boy walk up the stairs.

Once he was in his room he took a seat at the desk and pulled out a piece of paper, placing it on the table. He looked at the Beacon Academy entrance form and grabbed a pen.

_'I'm sorry guys...' _


End file.
